This invention relates to article storage racks and assemblies. More particularly, it is concerned with an improved storage rack and hanger assembly for supporting and immobilizing a plurality of meat hooks or the like that are provided with opposing hooked portions. The standard hooks that are used for hanging meats, such as dressed carcasses or parts thereof, are utilized in substantial quantities. Thus, although individually these hooks may not be expensive when considered in the aggregate because of the numbers used, they represent substantial sums.
Because of the size, shape and manner of utilization of these hooks in meat storage areas including vehicles, boxcars, boats and warehouses, they are readily subject to easy pilfering and theft. In addition, because of the sharp point at one or more ends of these hooks, it is necessary for the hooks to be so disposed during hanging and storage that the points are arranged in an out-of-the-way or special position so as not to constitute a hazard to passersby or be damaged by contact with a foreign object. Various schemes, techniques and arrangements have been proposed in the past for storing meat hooks and locking the same in position on a storage rack such as, for example, the systems and racks shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 862,505; 2,590,533; 3,076,664 and 3,229,821.
These arrangements, however, have not been completely satisfactory because the hooks can be readily removed from the racks and stolen, or because the hooks are not completely immobilized during storage or because the hooks project out from the confines of the rack and constitute a hazard to passersby, etc.
The instant development is concerned with providing an inexpensive and efficient storage and rack assembly for meat hooks and the like that are provided with opposing hooked portions. The assembly involves the use of a plurality of bars which are engageable with the opposing ends of the meat hooks. When one of the bars is moved and locked in a predetermined position relatiive to the other bar, the bars act to immobilize the meat hooks engaged by the bars while at the same time retaining the pointed portions of the hooks in an out-of-the-way position, whereby they are less susceptible to becoming damaged as well as being less likely to damage or injure other objects or persons.